


The Child and the Madman

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adopted Children, Child Neglect, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Male Crona (Soul Eater), Parent-Child Relationship, Trust Issues, runaway child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: A five-year-old girl runs away from her abusive father and finds herself in the care of someone who might be even more dangerous! However, he doesn't seem like he wants to hurt her...





	1. Her Hero?

**Author's Note:**

> Some sites say Stein is 6'4 while others say he's 6'10... I'll have to go with 6'10 for this story. Also, Marie won't be in this because I think she would have to go back to her post after all that chaos with Asura(be known I almost put Izaya instead of Asura).

A five year old girl ran through the streets, blood trailing down her face as her breath grew heavy. The heavy footsteps behind her didn't help calm her down and she decided to duck into an alley, watching as a large figure ran past the opening, shouting her name drunkenly and nearly falling on his face. She flinched as she heard him yell at somebody for getting in the way, his footsteps fading away. The (H/C) girl felt her breathing slow down as she smiled softly, knowing she had escaped without fail this time, finally allowing her body to lay down and close her eyes to rest as the world turned black.

\----------

She woke up with a start, sitting up with a wince as she looked around. She was lying in a bed underneath grey, stitched blankets, in a large room with grey walls, which also had stitches in various places. Where was she? She noticed the room was bare and a bit small. Either someone had brought her somewhere or she was dreaming, or in that place up in the sky.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing in the distance, causing her to panic. She looked around the room, sliding out from beneath the covers before opting to hide underneath the bed, her heart beating in her ribcage as she heard the footsteps grow closer. She tensed at the sound of the door opening, holding her breath as the person let out a 'Huh?' of confusion. The person began to walk towards the bed to the left of it, setting something down on the nightstand beside the bed with a soft 'clang'.

The person took a few steps back, before slowly going onto their hands and knees and peeking underneath the bed. The little girl screamed and tried to scatter into the shadows of the bed. "Hey. Calm down.", the man said, lowering his body to get a better look at the young girl. "W-Who are you?", she stuttered, on the verge of crying. "My name's Stein, I'm a professor at the DWMA.", the man said, watching the (H/C) child in interest. The girl shook, feeling her fear start to crawl up her throat. "Come on out. I won't hurt you, little one.", Stein cooed, reaching an arm under the bed slowly, keeping his hand on the floor in an attempt to show her he meant no harm what-so-ever. 

She sat there, analyzing the man. All she could see were his green eyes, his glasses and the white sleeve on his arm. She swallowed softly, slowly crawling over to the man who pushed himself up so that he was sitting on his knees, watching as she slowly came out of hide. She gasped when he slowly picked her and set her on the bed, covering her with the covers and laying her against the soft pillow. She decided to take a look at him. The man had grey hair with a large screw sticking out of the left side of his head, a stitched scar across his face, wearing a stitched dark grey and light grey shirt with a stitched lab coat over it, also wearing dark grey pants and brownish boots with stitch designs on them, as she noticed from seeing him walk around. 

"There. Now stay in bed, you're very lucky your bandages haven't fallen off.", Stein said, looking at her in confusion as she stared at him with wide eyes. He quirked an eyebrow, about to ask her what she was doing, only to softly gasp when she slowly traced the scar on his face, his eyes widening at the sudden bold action. She made a sound of awe as she traced the stitch, wondering what had happened to him. "Where'd you get the boo-boo?", she asked, pulling her hand away from Stein's face. Stein couldn't speak, his eyes still wide and staring at the five-year-old laying down in the guest bed.

He shook his head to compose himself, shaking away the tingling feeling in his skin where the brave little girl had touched him. "It's not important. What is important is your name.", Stein said, deciding to pick up the tray of food and place it on the little girl's lap. "My name is (Y/N). But my Daddy called me many things.", she said, staring at the food in front of her. "Your dad?", Stein questioned, looking at (Y/N) in shock. That would explain the bruises and nasty cuts Stein had to clean while you were unconscious. 

"He became really mean when Momma died. I'm not aloud to mention Momma anymore.", (Y/N) after taking bites of her food, chewing away like she hasn't eaten in days. _She probably hasn't_ , Stein thought. "Did he hurt you?", Stein interrogated, feelings anger arise in his veins at the thought of someone hurting you for some reason. _Probably because she's still technically a baby._ "Yeah. He always hurt me, like throwing bottles or whipping. He almost killed me today, so I decided to run away.", she said, drinking the milk that was on the tray. ' _Her father must have been the guy that yelled at me. No wonder he was so angry. Still..._ ' Stein looked up at the clock on the wall, narrowing his eyes at the time. "I know you just woke up, but it's time to go to bed. I have work tomorrow, so I'll have someone watch you.", Stein said, slowly picking up the tray. 

"O-Okie...Goodnight, Mister Stein.", (Y/N) yawned, sliding deeper into the sheets. "Goodnight, (Y/N).", Stein said, leaving the room while shutting the door softly.

 _ **Little did he know, he was growing attached to this little girl.**_  


	2. A New Friend?

{Nightmare}

(Y/N) was running through the darkness, spine tingling as she heard a creepy laugh echoing behind her. It wasn't her father or Mr. Stein, it sounded younger and eviler. " _You can't run forever, Little One!_ ", the feminine male voice cooed, crazy giggling following the sentence afterwards. Shadows with thorns began to chase the little girl, who screamed in fright as she narrowly dodged a black and white broadsword from splitting her down the middle. " _Ooh~ Someone's scared of little me?_ ", the strange voiced purred, cackling as (Y/N) was cut off by the thorned shadows, which created a dead end.

(Y/N) spun around, staring horror-stricken as unfamiliar ice blue eyes cut into her soul, a deranged manic stepping out of the shadows, his clothes and hair covered in a strange black substance. He wasn't smiling any more and his eyes suddenly turned black. " _ **I got you~**_ ** _!_** ", the voice said close to her ear, even though the male was standing in front of her, his lips not moving as he [stared](https://orig00.deviantart.net/a184/f/2011/162/9/a/crona_by_empew-d3imbne.jpg) down at the the five-year-old, his mind obviously blank. Slowly, he raised his broadsword, not even flinching at the ear-piercing shriek leaving the girl's mouth as it was swiftly brought down.

{Reality}

(Y/N) woke up screaming at the top of her lungs, looking around the room frantically. She calmed down as she heard the laughing of the weird sun, and smelt the lingering smoky scent Stein had left from being in the room last night. "He had to work today.", (Y/N) reminded herself, trying to keep calm now that Stein was gone. He should be sending someone over, right? (Y/N) decided to huddle underneath the covers, afraid that nightmare might not be over. A few minutes later, she heard the front door open and shut in the distance, causing her to snuggle deeper into the blankets in comfort, before freezing at the  _ **very**_ familiar voice. "M-Ms. (Y/N)? A-Are you i-in here?", _**that**_ voice asked nervously, causing (Y/N) to hide underneath the covers as the door opened.

"D-Don't hide. P-Professor S-Stein sent me here to l-look after you, n-none of the a-adults could do i-it.", the voice pleaded softly, slowly approaching the lump in the covers. That tone, it wasn't malicious or insanely happy, just...broken, like her. (Y/N) slowly slid the cover from her head, surprised to see a pinkette teenage boy with dark purple eyes looking down at her, a puzzled expression on his face. He wasn't covered in that black substance like from her nightmare and he didn't seem threatening either.

"W-Who're you?", she asked, eyeing the pinkette suspiciously. He was even wearing the same outfit, but it wasn't dusty and covered in the substance. "M-My name is Crona. P-Professor Stein t-told me you were h-having parent t-troubles?", Crona stated, sitting down on the bed near (Y/N)'s feet. "I-I don't wanna talk a-about it.", the (H/C) girl said, not completely trusting 'Crona' since that nightmare. "I-It's okay. B-But I want you to know that I-I never knew my f-father.", Crona said, if he couldn't get her to open up, then he would have to relate to her. It was nice to have someone to talk to, not just himself, even though he was scared of other people.

"Y-You didn't?", (Y/N) asked, looking at the older male in curiosity. "Y-Yeah.", Crona said. With that, Crona began to tell you about his past, how his mother treated him and used him for experiments, how many times he was forced to kill(he was reluctant to share this, but you were interested) and how she turned his blood black. "Mother's are supposed to be nice, not mean to their children!", (Y/N) said in a serious tone, as if she were scolding Medusa for being such a bad mother. "S-So are f-fathers, Little One.", Crona tried explaining. (Y/N) recognized the words 'Little One and father', but was too upset about Medusa and this 'Ragnarok'. 

"C-Corona?", the little girl asked, noticing Crona wince at the mispronunciation of his name. "C-Crona, (Y/N), not Corona. I-I'm not a brand of b-beer.", Crona sighed, for once feeling annoyed at someone other than himself. "S-Sorry. Daddy drinks Cr-'Corona' all the time, and I r-remember seeing the name logo on the b-broken remains of the bottle. I-I got mixed up, 'cause they sound similar.", (Y/N) apologized, whimpering at the fear of getting hit. She didn't notice Crona's shocked expression as he stared at her, even Medusa felt some sympathy compared to her 'father'.

"I-It's okay. Y-You wanted to a-ask me something?", Crona tried to re-track, watching with slight amusement as her eyes brightened and she became determined. "Oh yeah! I was gonna ask 'Where's Mr. R-R-Rag-Ragnarok?'.", (Y/N) said in confidence, eyes widening as a black figure appeared from Crona'a back. "What the hell do you want?!!!", it snapped, but you somehow felt no fear. "R-Ragnarok! P-Please be n-nice to (Y/N). She was going through the s-same t-treatment before Professor S-Stein found her.", Crona warned Ragnarok, who ignored him as he stared at you.

"This kid ain't even a bit scared of me! Well...(Y/N), is it? I'm Ragnarok, this moron's weapon.", Ragnarok introduced, hitting Crona in the head, who yelped at the contact. "Hey, l-leave him alone!", (Y/N) tried to defend, only to shrink back when Ragnarok turned to look at her. "This kid's got moxie! I may not like little kids, but you're a good one in my book!", Ragnarok praised, patting (Y/N)'s head with a tennis-ball shaped hand before disappearing back into Crona. "I like him!", (Y/N) cheered, hugging Crona, who immediately blushed. "Mr. Stein won't be back for awhile.", (Y/N) chuckled with an evil smirk, playfully eyeing Crona's stomach.

"N-Not my stomach!"

\----A few hours later----

Stein walked up the doorstep and placed his hand on the door knob when he heard Crona let out an ear-piercing scream. Sensing something was wrong, he got ready to quickly open the door and attack, but stopped himself when he heard Crona laughing and (Y/N) giggling. He slowly opened the door to see (Y/N) pinning Crona to the ground, her fingers attacking his stomach rapidly as Crona tried to jerk away from the tickle attacks only to fail as his unusually loud laughing caused him to stay put as (Y/N) showed no signs of stopping her attack.

Suddenly Crona flipped her over so that he was ticking her; in the sides and in-between the neck. (Y/N) laughed and tried to get away, laughing as Crona pulled her into his lap, so that his back was resting against on of the sitting room chairs as both of their laughing started to disappear. "I'm glad to see you two got along today.", Stein said suddenly, causing the two to jump. "P-Professor S-Stein! I-I guess time passes when your having f-fun.", Crona chuckled nervously, placing (Y/N) down as he stood up, patting (Y/N)'s head as she hugged his waist. "Bye-bye, Crona!", she giggled, smiling brightly as she watched Crona leave the house, looking over his shoulder with a 's-see ya l-later' and a soft smile as the door shut.

(Y/N) shrieked happily when Stein scooped her up, even though she didn't spend as much time with him as she did Crona, she felt a special bond, one that only a daughter would feel for a father. "Let's get you to bed and you can tell me all you did today.", Stein chuckled, ruffling her (H/C) locks with a large hand, smiling softly as she stuck her tongue out at him in a playful attempt.

 _ **Things were slowly getting better. But (Y/N)'s real father is still out there, angry...**_        


End file.
